Bloodthirst
by chibitardis
Summary: A one-shot Jimon fic. Simon just can't forget about the taste of Jace's blood. Soon, he can't help but act on his instincts.


Ever since that night on Valentine's boat, Simon couldn't forget the taste of Jace's blood. He just couldn't rid himself of the feeling of a thirst for more. It was the first fresh blood he'd ever tasted, but he knew there was more to it than just that.  
Jace, Clary, and himself were hanging out in Luke's house about to watch a movie. Clary had just exited the room to get them snacks. She clumsily opened the door carrying out the tray filled with three glasses of milk and a plate of delicious chocolate chip cookies.  
"Here, let me help you." Jace rose from the couch.  
"No, its fine I-" She said just as she stumbled over her feet. The tray came toppling down from her arms and crashed on the floor.  
Jace bent down to pick up the shards of broken glass strewn along the floor. "No, don't do that, you'll hurt yourself." Clary tried to shoo Jace away from the scene.  
"It's okay, I- Damnit!" He cursed. The skin on his hand sliced open, blood dripping to the sides of his wrist.  
"I told you." She shook her head, scolding him like a child. "I'll go get some bandages. Wait here." She stormed off into the kitchen to search through the cabinets.  
Jace sat back down on the couch next to Simon. It was then that he noticed Simon's eyes were fixed on his bleeding hand. Before he could ask him to stop staring, Simon snatched his hand and started licking the dripping blood.  
"Get off me, you filthy downworlder!" Jace shouted at him, trying to shake him off. Simon's grip was too strong though. His movements weren't even his anymore. He was completely acting on instinct.  
The sweet taste of Jace's blood filled Simon's mouth once again. His fangs elongated from their hiding spot and he let go of Jace's arm momentarily.  
Jace rubbed his hand. "Don't ever do that again."  
Adrenaline rushed through Simon's body. His thoughts were completely taken over by that desire for the shadowhunter's blood. That was all he wanted.  
He leaped at Jace, pushing his back down on the couch. He leaned into the boy's neck and sank his fangs into his smooth pale skin.  
"Simon." His words came out as a mere breathy gasp.  
The sweet nephilim blood splashed on Simon's tongue and every drop he drank left him with a desire for more.  
"What are you doing?! You're going to kill him!" Simon heard Clary's shouts faintly. He didn't care though. All he could focus on was Jace.  
Suddenly, he felt Clary's arms on him trying to pull him off Jace. A small but audible whisper came from underneath him.  
"No Clary, leave him."  
Out of the corner of his eye, Simon could he see a disgusted Clary leaving the room.  
Jace's hands slid around Simon's waist pulling him closer to him. He was enjoying every second of this vampire drinking his blood.  
Finally, Simon finished and lifted himself off of Jace's body. "Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't feed today."  
"No, don't be...bloodsucker." Jace said quietly. He realized Simon made him act differently and that really bothered him. That retort at the end of his sentence had seemed forced.  
"Jace-"  
"Yes?" Jace responded nervously.  
"Where did Clary go?"  
He waved a hand around nonchalantly. "I don't know, she went out or something."  
"Here," Simon leaned closer to Jace. "I got blood on your shirt." He wiped the remnants of blood off Jace's neck and licked them off his fingers.  
Jace didn't say a word. He simply sat there quietly staring at Simon for a few moments.  
"Jace are you-"  
Simon's words broke off as Jace leaned into him and kissed him gently.  
"You can't" Simon pushed him off. "I mean, Clary-"  
"I don't care about Clary anymore." His voice was deep and husky. "I've found myself some stupid downworlder now." He smiled sarcastically, acting a little more like himself.  
Simon acted on the same instinct he had when he had drank Jace's blood and leaned forward, pulling Jace close to him into his arms. Their lips met and Simon knew now that yearning for Jace's blood had only been a yearning for Jace.  
"Ok, what the hell is going on here?" They heard a voice from behind them.  
Luke was standing in the doorway with several grocery bags in his hands. "I just saw Clary outside and she wouldn't tell me why she was out there." He continued. "Now I can see why."  
"I-I um," Jace began.  
"Don't. Just leave, now. You've upset Clary." He said bluntly.  
Simon and Jace got off the couch and left through the back door.  
"I'm sorry." Jace said quietly, casting his eyes downward.  
Simon grasped his hand, intertwining their fingers.  
Jace looked expectantly up at him and closed his eyes slowly. A soft kiss was planted on his lips from the vampire that he realized he was now falling for.  
"See you tomorrow." Simon whispered.  
"Yeah, see ya."


End file.
